One emerging area of technology in the automotive industry is the incorporation of computer systems into vehicles. Some computer systems may control the operation of vehicle components (e.g., the body control module), while others may allow the vehicle to communicate with remote locations (e.g., using a telematics module via cellular communication) or locally with other devices via short-range wireless communications. Some vehicles now come equipped with mobile hotspot capabilities such that nearby devices can connect to the Internet or other network via a router that is incorporated into the vehicle. Some vehicles, in fact, may be equipped with multiple hotspots configured to offer different capabilities depending on the device(s) seeking to access the Internet or other network.
Given the different capabilities of the various types of mobile hotspots that may be provided in a vehicle and the different compatibilities of mobile devices, users may be inconvenienced if their mobiles device does not connect to a hotspot that is best suited for their particular device or needs.